CLANDESTINE
by Pinkish Wine
Summary: "Dia selalu didekatku, tapi tak pernah terlihat. Dia datang dalam mimpi, dan menemukan jalan masuk untuk kembali lagi dan lagi. Semakin hari dia semakin mendekatiku. Apalagi ketika Sungmin datang, dia semakin menjadi. Sebenarnya... hal buruk apa yang sudah kami lakukan?" KyuMin. R&R please?


"Siapa di sana?" aku bertanya dengan sedikit tercekat. Tunggu... apa sekarang aku sedang tidur?

Kuulurkan tanganku ke depan, merogoh ke kanan dan ke kiri berusaha mencari tahu. Sebelah kananku... tembok. Lalu sebelah kiriku... juga tembok. Berarti sekarang aku ada di pojok ruangan. Ruangan ini terlalu gelap, hanya ada cahaya suram dari bulan yang menembus jendela kayu.

Sebentar... berarti sekarang aku ada di kamarku?

Jika jendela kayu reot itu ada di samping kiriku, berarti tempat tidurku ada di... bingo! Di samping jendelaku. Dengan cepat aku berlari ke atas kasur dan langsung menarik selimutku sampai ke atas. Aku juga memastikan agar kakiku tidak ada yang bergelantungan di kasur. Dengan takut-takut aku mengintip dari balik selimut. Mataku terus mengawasi jendela kayu yang setengah terbuka.

Tek. Tek.

Tubuhku menegang.

"Siapa di sana?" aku bertanya, lebih pelan. Tak lama kemudian, mataku terbelalak.

Ada jari-jari panjang masuk celah jendelaku!

.

**Clandestine**

**By **_Pinkish Wine_

**Main Pairing: **KyuMin

**Length: **Multi-chapters

**Disclaimer: **God and SM Entertainment

"Dia selalu didekatku, tapi tak pernah terlihat. Dia datang dalam mimpi, dan menemukan jalan masuk untuk kembali lagi dan lagi. Semakin hari dia semakin mendekatiku. Apalagi ketika Sungmin datang, dia semakin menjadi. Sebenarnya... hal buruk apa yang sudah kami lakukan?"

.

**Enjoy it, Joy~**

.

"Ayah! Ibu!" aku terbangun dan berteriak kencang. Apa itu tadi? Sebuah mimpi? Tapi jika itu mimpi... kenapa aku merasa sangat nyata?!

Setelahnya aku mendengar suara langkah yang cepat dari tangga. Tubuhku kembali menegang.

"Kyuhyun-ah? Kau baik-baik saja, sayang?" tubuhku langsung mencelos. Ibu dan ayahku sudah berdiri di depan pintu sambil menatapku khawatir.

"A—Aku bermimpi buruk. Aku terbangun di samping kasur d—dan..." bola mataku berputar ke arah jendela. Masih setengah terbuka.

"Kyuhyun-ah..." aku mendongak menatap wajah ayahku. "Apa kau lupa? Sudah tiga tahun ini di setiap malam kau tidur sambil berjalan."

Aku menunduk membenarkan. Benar, kebiasaanku ini sudah tiga tahun. Seharusnya aku sudah terbiasa... tapi ini baru pertama kalinya ada jari tengkorak panjang menyertai tidurku!

"Sudah pukul 6, sebaiknya kau segera sarapan dan berangkat sekolah. Sebentar lagi liburan musim panas, kan?" ibu bertanya sambil mengelus rambut ikalku. Aku masih berusaha menenangkan jantungku.

"Kami tunggu kau di bawah, okay?" ibu tersenyum hangat, aku mengangguk kecil.

Mereka sudah turun ke bawah, tapi aku masih penasaran. Matahari sudah terbit, jadi... tak ada salahnya kan aku mengintip ke jendela?

Baiklah, aku ini hanya remaja berumur 15 tahun. Mana mungkin ada hantu yang mau menghantuiku, kan? Apalagi aku ini remaja tanggung tak terawat. Bauku tidak enak, jerawatku mulai muncul, kumis tipis pun kubiarkan tumbuh. Uh, aku tahu aku jorok!

Kulangkahkan kakiku pelan menuju jendela. Aku tidak takut.

Tek. Tek.

Suara ketukan jendela!

Aku menoleh dan ternyata hanya ranting dari pohon ek yang menabrak jendela. Aku menepuk dadaku bangga. Benar kan tidak ada apa-apa? Tentu saja, aku Cho Kyuhyun!

"Kyuhyun-ah, kau tidak mau terlambat, kan?" ibu berteriak dari bawah.

"Iya! Aku akan ke sana!"

Aku segera berlari dan membanting pintuku keras.

**.**

**Clandestine**

**.**

"Kyuhyun-ah, kapan kau mulai libur?" ibu bertanya dengan tangan memegang sudip.

"Err—lusa. Besok hari terakhir sekolah." jawabku sambil menuangkan mayonaise di atas roti. "Ayah, apa hari ini aku berangkat bersamamu?"

Ayah mengalihkan pandangannya dari koran, menatapku dengan mata sipitnya. "Ayah rasa tidak. Ayah berangkat pukul 8, jadi kau naik bus saja."

Aku mengangguk. "Baiklah." aku mencomot sosis dan memakannya. "Aku tidak janji akan pulang tepat waktu."

Ibuku segera menoleh, menatapku dengan skeptis. "Jangan bilang kau akan pergi ke game center." aku mengedipkan mataku sekali. "Astaga... kau ini sudah kelas 3, Kyuhyun-ah. Lebih baik kau segera pulang, buka bukumu, dan segera tidur. Lusa sudah libur, kau bebas menggunakan waktumu. Tapi jika masih hari sekolah, kau harus belajar."

Aku memutar bola mataku malas. "Yeah, terserah ibu."

"Nah, jika kau sudah selesai, segera ambil tasmu dan berangkat. Ibu tidak mau kau ketinggalan bus seperti tempo hari lalu." aku meneguk susuku cepat, "Itu karena aku tertidur di halaman dan kalian berdua tidak ada yang membangunkanku!"

Ayahku menaikkan kacamatanya pelan, "Kami pikir kau tidur di kamarmu. Kami tidak menyangka kebiasaan tidurmu akan separah itu. Luar biasa."

Aku mendecak samar. "Aku berangkat." Ibu dan ayah tersenyum.

"Hati-hati di jalan, nak!" teriak ibuku norak dari dapur.

**.**

**Clandestine**

**.**

Sial. Aku malas sekolah hari ini. Kenapa tidak diliburkan saja sih? Lagipula di sana tidak akan ada kegiatan selain _classmeet_. Perjalanan dari rumah ke halte juga memakan waktu 10 menit. Jika saja ayah berangkat pagi, pasti sekarang aku sudah nyaman duduk di kursi mobil ayah.

Aku menunggu di halte. Kendaraan masih jarang ada yang lewat, hanya ada satu-dua mobil yang melintas. Kadang aku juga mencuri-curi pandang ke kaca mobil yang lewat di depanku. Aku menyebut kegiatan itu dengan... mengaca selagi menanggur.

Rambutku sedikit panjang berantakan, untung saja tadi kulapisi sedikit minyak. Jerawat pun mulai muncul di pipi kiriku. Masa bodoh. Siapa yang akan memperhatikanku?

Tin. Tin.

Oh, busku datang. Aku segera masuk dan menyapa temanku.

"Changmin, pulang sekolah aku tidak bisa ke game center. Sial. Ibuku tahu kebiasaanku." aku mendudukkan diri di sampingnya.

"It's okay. Aku bisa mengajak Minho nanti." dia menjawab tanpa menatapku sama sekali. Tidak sopan.

"Bocah, kau ini membaca apa sih?" kuperhatikan buku tebal di tangannya. Aku mendecih samar. "Setelah _The Runic Workbook _dari Tony Willis, sekarang apa?"

Changmin menatapku malas. "Ini _The Sixth Sense_, dari Pullman. Kau ini norak sekali,"

Aku balik menatapnya malas. "Hobimu aneh sekali membaca buku seperti itu."

Tiba-tiba matanya setengah mendelik. "Kau kan tidak tahu bagaimana menegangkannya ketika orang mati berkomunikasi hanya dengan orang-orang yang dianugerahi—atau dikutuk—untuk dapat mendengarnya! Somnabulisme juga ada. Tahu tidak itu istilah medis dari apa?" tiba-tiba ia bertanya dengan nada yang mencebik. Malas sekali.

"Tidur sambil berjalan maksudmu?" aku bertanya sinis.

"Benar, sleep walking. Itu hebat sekali. Memang kau pernah?" astaga, bocah ini meremehkanku. Mentang-mentang wajahnya lebih bersih dariku, lihat saja ketika wajahku sudah bersih nanti!

"Tidak, aku belum pernah." aku pura-pura menyengir. Ia hanya mengibaskan tangannya pelan lalu kembali membaca buku terkutuk itu.

Lihat, lihat saja Shim Changmin. Sebentar lagi aku akan lebih tampan darimu!

**.**

**Clandestine**

**.**

Hari ini membosankan. Kelasku kalah dalam pertandingan estafet air. Jelas saja, tubuh mereka kan berisi semua—kecuali aku, tentunya. Untung saja kelas kami masih bisa menang dalam lomba yel-yel kelas, itu saja tidak membanggakan-_- besok pertandingan bola voli, aku malas. Yeah, aku tidak pandai dalam bidang non akademik.

Aku menendang kerikil-kerikil kecil di separuh jalanku. Dari jauh rumah tuaku sudah tampak menyeramkan. Ayah bilang, ini warisan dari kakek buyutku. Merepotkan. Pohon ek dengan ranting panjang itu juga membuat kesan semakin menyeramkan. Aku tidak pernah mengajak temanku ke sana selama ini. Yeah, tentu saja aku malu. Paling yang kuajak hanya satu-dua anak untuk mengerjakan tugas kelompok.

"Ibu, aku pulang."

Aku masuk ke rumah. Ruang tengah tampak sangat gelap. Sunyi, tidak ada suara.

"Ibu?" aku memanggil. "Ibuuu?" kini cukup keras. Aku tidak tahu sejak kapan aku menjadi sepenakut ini. Saklar, saklar, dimana saklar?

Sambil melangkah kecil, aku meraba-raba sekitar dinding. Pencahayaan minim, hanya sinar yang berasal dari pintu. Sekarang pun sudah pukul setengah 4. Matahari agak condong ke barat. Hawa ruangan ini terlalu asing untukku.

Aku merasakan tanganku memegang sesuatu yang basah. Ah, dinding ini sedikit lembab. Ayah harus mengecatnya kembali nanti. Tanganku terus menjalar, ke atas dan ke bawah sampai aku kembali merasakan sesuatu yang agak kasar. Ini seperti... rambut.

Astaga. Ini rambut siapa?

Aku mengambil nafas. Punggungku menabrak sesuatu yang tidak rata. Akhirnya aku menemukan saklar. Cepat-cepat aku menekan saklar itu.

Klik.

Ruang tengah seketika terang. Jam sudah menunjuk pukul 3.45, namun rumah masih kosong. Aku segera menoleh ke arah rambut tadi. Hatiku langsung lega. Itu hanyalah mantel ibu yang terbuat dari bulu carpelai. Kukira apa! Aku tertawa menyadari kebodohanku.

Tapi, ibu kira-kira kemana?

Karena aku lapar, aku berjalan ke ruang makan. Ternyata tidak ada apapun. Mungkin di dapur ada. Aku berjalan ke kulkas untuk mengambil sekotak susu coklat dan beberapa cemilan kecil. Sebisa mungkin mataku tidak menatap pojok ruangan. Oh, ada secarik kertas di kulkas. Mungkin memo dari ibu.

**Kyuhyun-ah, ibu ke rumah Bibi Kim yang baru saja melahirkan. Tidak lama, jam 5 ibu pulang. Jaga rumah, okay? Ibu menyayangimu.**

Aku meniup rambutku keras-keras. Sudah kuduga, pasti mendadak. Kenapa tidak bilang dari tadi pagi sih? Tahu begini aku akan ke game center daripada menjaga rumah—yang lama kelamaan semakin menakutkan ini. Baiklah, aku anak baik. Aku masih ingat apa pesan ibu tadi pagi. Lebih baik sekarang aku ke kamar dan belajar.

Aku menaiki tangga yang ada di samping dapur, menelusuri sepanjang koridor gelap hingga sampai di pojoknya. Kamarku ada di loteng, jadi aku harus menaiki satu tangga kecil lagi. Tangga ini sedikit lapuk dimakan rayap. Setiap kali aku mengambil langkah, kayu ini selalu berdecit nyaring. Tiba di depan kamar, aku merinding. Aku tidak tahu, tapi... aku merasa ada sepasang mata yang mengawasiku. Atau empat pasang?

Aku berhenti sebentar dan membuka kenop pintu pelan-pelan. Ternyata kamarku pengap dan gelap.

Klik.

Kamar ini menjadi sedikit lebih terang, ditambah cahaya warna orange dari jendela. Cepat-cepat aku mengeluarkan buku biologi dari laci tuaku, mengulangi apa yang diajarkan Park Songsaengnim seminggu yang lalu.

Tidak ada suara apapun disini, hanya ada suaraku yang membalik lembaran buku. Lama kelamaan mataku mulai berat. Aku tidak kuat lagi membaca. Mungkin aku harus tidur sebentar, sambil menunggu ibu pulang.

**.**

**Clandestine**

**.**

Aku mendengar jendela kamarku terketuk pelan. Mungkin ranting pohon ek yang mulai memanjang mencoba menerobos masuk. Mataku masih setengah terpejam. Alarmku sudah menunjuk pukul 7 malam. Selama itukah aku tertidur? Mungkin sekarang ibu sudah pulang.

Tap. Tap.

Itu pasti ibu! Aku menolehkan kepalaku ke pintu. Tapi pintu masih tertutup rapat. Kurasa tadi sore aku lupa menutupnya, mungkin ibu. Suara langkah itu masih terdengar. Langkahnya berat seperti sullivan. Bicara apa aku ini?

Tap. Tap. Tap.

Cepat-cepat aku berlari ke atas kasur, menyibak selimut dan tidur terlentang. Suara itu berasal dari atas lotengku. Aku menahan nafas ketika mendengar suara geraman berat dari atap rumah.

Angin malam menembus jendelaku. Kuat sekali sampai dapat membuat jendelaku membuka dan menutup dengan sendirinya. Ibu, aku kedinginan. Aku segera menutup jendela. Namun mataku mendapati sekelebat bayangan hitam muncul di depanku.

"SIAPA?!" kali ini aku benar-benar berteriak. Aku mengambil langkah mundur, mengambil tongkat baseball dan memegangnya erat-erat. Cepat-cepat aku kembali berdiri di depan jendela.

Mataku serasa ditarik.

Makhluk itu—dia memperhatikanku dengan mata bolongnya. Tubuhnya tertutup jubah hitam. Tingginya hampir menyamai rumahku. Jemari tengkoraknya panjang dan runcing, sampai aku yakin jarinya dapat membolongi tubuhku kapan saja. Kedua bola matanya hitam seperti bolong. Mulutnya robek sampai batas depan telinga. Dia menarik tangan kirinya ke belakang, memutarnya keras hingga kini sejajar dengan tangan kanannya.

Krek.

Lengannya patah! Tulang-belulang langsung jatuh ke lantai bersamaan dengan tongkat baseballku.

Aku tak sadarkan diri.

**.**

**Clandestine**

**.**

"Kyuhyun-ah? Kau sudah bangun?" Kyuhyun membuka matanya perlahan. Hal pertama yang ia lihat adalah wajah ayah dan ibunya yang menatapnya khawatir.

"M—Memang aku kenapa?" Kyuhyun memegangi kepalanya yang terasa berat. Ibu memijatnya pelan.

"Maafkan ibu karena pulang terlambat. Tadi ibu pulang pukul 8, ibu pikir sekalian ayahmu yang menjemput. Lalu ketika ayahmu akan mengunci pintu, ia menemukanmu tertidur di halaman samping. Akhirnya kami menuntunmu ke kamar. Maafkan ibu," jelas ibunya panjang lebar.

Kyuhyun menatap tak mengerti. "Bukankah tadi sore ibu yang menutup pintu kamarku? Seingatku, terakhir aku ada di kamar." giliran ibu yang menatap Kyuhyun tak mengerti. "Sayang, mungkin kau lelah sampai berpikiran begitu. Ini biasa terjadi. Kau tertidur di halaman, dan setelahnya kau lupa. Tidak apa, kami mengerti."

Ayahnya mengangguk sekilas. "Lebih baik sekarang kau tidur. Sekarang sudah pukul 10, besok kau masih sekolah, ingat?"

"A—Aku... sebenarnya malas sekolah. Tidak ada kegiatan apapun di sana." Kyuhyun menjawab enggan—masih berpikir mengenai kejadian tadi. Ibunya tersenyum, "Baiklah. Kau boleh membolos. Ibu pikir kau sedang tidak enak badan. Jadi, segeralah tidur."

Orang tuanya berbalik, Kyuhyun segera mengentikannya. "Err—ayah?"

Ayah berhenti dan menatapnya, "Ya?"

Kyuhyun menunduk takut-takut. "Kupikir kau harus memberikan jendelaku sebuah tirai nantinya." Ayah menatap jendelanya lalu menggaruk tengkuknya singkat. "Benar, jendelamu sedikit menyeramkan. Besok akan ayah benahi."

"Terima kasih. Tapi sebelumnya... errr—apa rumah ini dulunya milik keluarga yang dibantai?" ayah dan ibu melirik sekilas lalu setengah tertawa. "Ayolah, sayang. Ini sudah malam, jangan bercanda. Atau tadi kau mengalami sesuatu?" ibu bertanya menuntut. Tidak mungkin Kyuhyun menceritakan kejadiannya.

"Err—ya... eh tidak. Hanya penasaran."

Mereka melempar pandang satu sama lain. "Baiklah, kami akan turun. Tidurlah dan jangan memikirkan hal-hal yang aneh, mengerti?" Kyuhyun mengangguk. Ayah mematikan saklar dan menutup pintu.

Kyuhyun tidak mengerti semua ini. Mimpi itu terlalu nyata sampai tidak bisa ia hiraukan. Ia melirik alarm digitalnya sekilas—pukul 10.17. Sinar remang jendela membuatnya harus menatap bulan. Bulan purnama, bentuknya bulat sempurna. Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil. Malam ini cukup terang. Namun senyumnya langsung hilang kala yang ia tatap ternyata balik menatapnya.

Bulan itu membentuk mata. Besar. Hitam. Menatapnya tajam.

Kyuhyun bergidik dan tidak bisa tidur nyenyak malam itu.

**.**

**Clandestine**

**.**

Aku terbangun tepat pukul 7, mengingat semalam aku tidak bisa tidur. Memang, aku yang meminta pada mereka untuk menempatkan kamarku di loteng. Kupikir itu akan hebat seperti kebanyakan film barat yang pernah kutonton. Aku tidak tahu akan semenyeramkan ini. Padahal, aku sudah mengalami sleep walking ini selama 3 tahun. Tapi tidak pernah dibarengi mimpi—yang tampak nyata—itu.

Aku menguap lebar-lebar dan berjalan ke kamar mandi yang ada di lantai dua. Aku mencuci muka. Ternyata jerawatku sedikit kempes. Aku memperhatikan mukaku lagi di cermin. Ternyata aku buruk sekali. Kuusap wajahku dengan sabun muka keras-keras, berharap jerawat itu segera hilang.

Aku mengambil sikat gigi berwarna biru dan juga pasta gigi. Pagi ini aku malas mandi, jadi aku hanya menggosok gigi dan mencuci wajah saja.

"Kyuhyun-ah, segera turun dan makan." teriakan ibu selalu mewarnai pagiku. "Aku segera kesana." jawabku dengan mulut penuh busa.

Aku berkumur cepat-cepat dan memastikan wajahku bersih lalu segera turun ke bawah.

Ibu menyambutku dengan senyuman, ayah masih sibuk dengan koran paginya. Aku mendudukkan diri di kursi. "Ibu masak apa?" aku menengokkan kepalaku ke wajan. "Ibu lupa belanja. Jadi sekarang hanya makan telur mata sapi." Ibu menyengir tak berdosa. Ah sudahlah, aku lama tidak makan telur.

"Tidak buruk." aku mengangkat bahuku pelan. Ibu meletakkan telur di atas piringku lalu menatapku dengan mata berbinarnya yang menakutkan. "Apa?" aku bertanya.

"Tebak ada apa besok?" gantian ibu meletakkan telur di atas piring ayah. Aku mengangkat bahu malas, "Ibu menang arisan?"

Ibuku mencebik. "Kau ini. Kalau ibu mengatakannya, bisa-bisa kau jantungan." ia tersenyum jahil padaku. Cih, wajahnya itu mengingatkanku pada seseorang. "Memangnya ada apa? Cepat katakan. Aku sedang malas, bu."

"Aih... lihat wajah menyebalkanmu itu. Awas sampai kau senang mendengar kabar ini." aku menatapnya malas, lalu ia melanjutkan, "Lee ahjumma baru saja menelepon ibu. Ia mengatakan kalau Sungmin akan di sini selama liburan musim panas. Puas kau, bocah?"

Aku terdiam. Apa kata ibu tadi?

"M—Maksud ibu?" aku bertanya bodoh. Jelas-jelas aku mendengar semua itu.

"Jangan pura-pura bodoh, bocah. Kau pernah bilang merindukan Sungmin, kan? Sungmin akan ke sini besok. Jadi lebih baik, rapikan rambut culunmu. Mandilah dengan rajin, dan cukurlah kumis tipismu itu. Jika ia melihatmu dengan keadaan seperti ini, kuyakin ia—"

Cukup. Cukup. Aku tidak tahan.

Kupeluk ibuku dengan menunjukkan senyum bodoh terbaikku. "Ibu, ayah, aku mencintai kalian!" aku melepas pelukanku lalu menatapnya berbinar. "Aku akan mandi sekarang, mencukur kumisku, memberikan badanku parfum, dan mungkin aku akan facial. Ayah, nanti antarkan aku potong rambut." Ayah tertawa terpingkal dengan ibu. Mereka pasti geli melihatku begini.

Ya Tuhan! Ya Tuhan! Sungmin akan datang! Aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Sepupu jauhku yang manis itu akan datang! Ke sini—ke rumahku! Dan dia menghabiskan liburan musim panasnya... BERSAMAKU!

Aku harus bagaimana sekarang?! Aku bingung! Baru kali ini aku menyesal mengabaikan seluruh badanku. Aku baru sadar ternyata aku ini sangat buruk sekali. Buruk. Buruk. Buruk. Buruk. Baiklah, sekarang aku harus mandi dan meminta ayah untuk mengantarku potong rambut. Aku tersenyum sendiri sepanjang hari. Mungkin mereka menganggapku gila. Aku tak peduli, yang penting besok Sungmin akan ke sini.

Aku terlalu senang sampai-sampai aku melupakan semua kejadian yang terjadi padaku beberapa hari ini. Malam ini, aku tertidur—nyenyak sekali. Bahkan aku bermimpi dia tersenyum dan merengek seperti anak kecil padaku.

**.**

**Clandestine**

**.**

**TBC**

Permulaan yang pendek, ya? Iya tahu kok-_- Ini masih awal, bahkan belum apa-apa hehehe. Menurut kalian ini gimana? Aneh? atau Kyuhyun-nya yang aneh? lol. Apapun yang ada dipikiran kalian, tulis di review ya.

Yang masih beside KyuMin, mana suaranyaaa? /gueeee ^o^/ kalian gimana? Masih kan? Masih lah, saya percaya joyer kok. Jajaja, semangat~^^

**.**

**Mari kita saling take and give! ^^**

**Sign,**

_Pinkish Wine_


End file.
